


A Song In Your Heart (Reboot)

by RosewaterStories_Official



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Family, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterStories_Official/pseuds/RosewaterStories_Official
Summary: It's been several years since Princess Poppy was crowned Queen and married Branch. After welcoming a beautiful family, Branch has to learn that everyone has to grow up, even his oldest daughter. (A reboot of the classic story to coincide with Trolls World Tour)
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Best Broppy





	1. Princess Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of a classic story I did that became very popular. It's a little outdated so I decided to rewrite it. You can find the original here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12219879/1/A-Song-In-Your-Heart

_“Once Upon a Time, there was a kingdom of happy creatures called ‘trolls’. They lived in a beautiful tree where they made flower pods their homes and they lived a merry life of singing, dancing, and hugging. But one day, dreadful creatures called the Bergens found out about the trolls and began to eat them for a horrible holiday called Trollstice. But luckily, the great King Peppy took the trolls away from that life, and the trolls made a new home where they could sing and dance to their heart's content!_

_Twenty years later, the great King Peppy’s young daughter Princess Poppy wanted to hold a massive celebration to remind the trolls of their freedom. A grumpy mean survivor troll named Branch warned her that she shouldn’t throw the party, but she did anyway. A scary Bergen chef showed up and kidnapped all of Poppy’s friends! She and the grumpy troll Branch went on a mission to save them, and in the process, made friends with a lonely Bergen scullery maid named Bridget who was in love with the King Gristle. With the help of Poppy and her friends, they got Bridget and the king to feel true happiness, without eating a troll!_

_But one of Poppy’s friends, a mean troll named Creek, double crossed the trolls and got them all thrown in a pot! Princess Poppy was devastated, and lost her colors...and soon all of the trolls followed behind her and lost their colors too. Hope was lost...until Branch, the grumpiest troll of all, sang to them to lift their spirits, and brought Princess Poppy’s colors back by dancing with her. Rejuvenated by Branch’s song, the trolls escaped with the help of Bridget, but they returned to show all the Bergens that true happiness isn’t something you put inside you, it’s something you feel. Poppy became Queen, Branch found his true colors, and everyone lived happily ever after…_

_Until! 3 months after Poppy became Queen, she became aware that there were different kinds of trolls out there! She and her kingdom were Pop trolls, but there were all sorts of trolls out there like Techno, Rock, Classical, Funk, Country, Smooth Jazz, and Hip-Hop trolls. Queen Barb, the leader of the Hard Rock trolls, wanted to take all the strings for herself and only allow Rock to be music! Queen Poppy misunderstood her invitation as a big party to reunite the types of trolls, and set out to join the party with Branch in tow. After discovering that Barb’s intentions were bad, Poppy set out to stop her, putting her own kingdom at risk…_

_After being captured by Barb, Queen Poppy was saved from becoming a rock zombie by Branch, who jumped in the way to save her. The brave queen faked turning into a rock zombie to save her friends, but when she destroyed Barb’s guitar with the strings, she destroyed all music. With the help of her friends, Queen Poppy made everyone realize that music didn’t come from the strings, but all of them. After all the trolls regained their color, Queen Barb and Poppy became friends, and Branch professed his love to Poppy, who loved him right back._

_And they all lived happily ever after…”_

No sooner had she showed off the last page of the huge homemade sketchbook that her husband smirked from the doorway, shaking his head in amusement at the last page which had a beautifully crafted scene of their wedding from only six months ago.

“Do you have to tell them that story every day?” He pulled the crown over her forehead and eyed the circle of younger trolls, a mix of all the music types eagerly listening to the Queen’s story.

“It’s their favorite story!” Poppy insisted, fixing her crown. “And it’s mine too. How you serenaded me into happiness and then saved me from becoming a zombie. It’s our love story…”

Branch couldn’t help but laugh at his wife’s silly attempt to make him blush. Just seeing her pretty face was enough to make him blush. He felt a little hand tug at his cape and saw a young blue haired Techno troll and picked him up when he reached his arms upwards.

“King Branch, is it true you saved the entire Pop kingdom and then saved Queen Poppy’s life?”

Branch nervously chuckled and set him down. He wasn’t quite used to being called “king” yet. But he didn’t let it bug him too much. He and Poppy worked as a great team in keeping the kingdom safe and happy.

“That’s right, kiddo, the wholeee kingdom.”

As Branch talked to the kids, Poppy smiled at her husband. It was good practice for him. After all, their egg was developing nicely and was only a few days off from hatching. She knew he was both nervous and excited, but his constant overprotectiveness of her was starting to get slightly annoying. Not that she would ever tell him that though.

Just as she expected, one of the young ones asked the question she was waiting for. It was asked every day.

“When’s your egg gonna hatch?” A little red Funk troll asked.

Branch gave a nervous smile. “Hopefully soon. It’s already been several weeks and it should be ready soon.”

“How do trolls make eggs?” A yellow Classical troll asked.

It was Poppy’s turn to give a nervous smile. “Well...when two trolls love each other very much, they perform a “special hug” that’s just for adults. They use their love to create a life together. The mother troll then becomes ‘pregnant’ with symptoms like nausea and swollen feet until an egg pops up in her hair and develops there for several weeks before hatching!”

The talk of the process didn’t help Branch’s nerves. Poppy had been careful of course, but he still worried and sometimes wished he was the one carrying the egg. She was particularly annoyed with him right now because he begged her to let someone else plan and throw the big party celebrating the one year anniversary of the union of music type trolls. But her mood had gotten better upon receiving congratulation notices from all the other music type kingdoms about the egg.

A gray Rock troll piped up. “Can we see the egg?”

Branch was about to protest, but Poppy had already split her hair open carefully to show the kids the egg that was inside her hair safe and snug. It was pink and blue, a mix of their colors, with a tiny tuft of purple hair sticking out of the top. Once the kids got a good look, she put her hair back to let it rest. She saw her husband giving her a nervous look.

“Don’t worry.” She gave him a smile, walking over and kissing his cheek. “It’s perfectly safe. Nothing is going to happen to it.”

Branch smiled at his wife’s reassurance, wrapping her up in his arms. “Thanks honey…”

The younger trolls retreated at the gross affection, which was perfectly fine by the lovestruck troll couple. 

Poppy nuzzled into her husband’s arms, smiling in content. “You’re going to be a daddy…”

“And you a mommy...I’m so excited.”

Branch glanced back up at Poppy’s hair momentarily before just focusing on his wife. The egg was fine, there was no need to worry.

…

A few days had passed when Branch heard his wife’s frantic cry.

“BRANCH!!!”

He dropped the whittling sticks he’d prepared, swinging his hair as fast to his wife as possible, who was sitting on a mushroom looking extremely nervous but extremely excited all at once.

“Poppy! Honey, what is it?! Is it the egg?!”

“Yes! I’m having our baby!” She yelled loudly, summoning the attention of everyone in the kingdom. Normally Poppy loved the attention, but birth was a serious matter, and she was already getting stressed.

Branch noticed immediately. “Alright, hey! Close friends and family only please! You’re stressing out the Queen!”

Once the group had been narrowed down to the Snack Pack and King Peppy, Branch held his wife’s hand as she took deep breaths, her hair puffing out a bit as the egg was prepared to pop up and hatch.

“You can do this, Poppifer...I believe in you. And I love you…”

Her husband’s reassurance was all she needed, and with a little gasp, the egg popped out of the Queen’s hair into the sky, and hatched. Everyone gasped in awe as the little baby floated back down into Queen Poppy’s arms, a little girl. Her skin was pink and freckled like her mother, but she had purple hair as a mix of her parent’s hair, and Branch’s ice blue eyes. She was perfect.

“Oh Branch…”

“Poppy…”

Branch was quick to grab the hand-knit blanket from his pocket that he prepared for this moment, watching Poppy wrap up the baby as the Snack Pack cooed and Peppy teared up with pride.

Poppy smiled at her newborn daughter, happiness filling her entire body like it never had before. “What should we name her…?” She looked at Branch, offering to let him hold the baby.

As Branch cradled his new daughter, the Snack Pack rang in with their suggestions.

“Princess Flower!”

“No.”

“Princess Happy!”

“No!”

“Princess Sparkle!”

“Nope.”

“Princess Rainbow!”

“Seriously?”

After several suggestions, Poppy cleared her throat. “What about...Princess Song?”

Branch looked at his wife, smiling softly. “Song…?”

Yeah...she set a hand on her baby’s head, who was still in Branch’s arms. “A song is what saved us...what saved all the kingdoms. And I want to name her after the moment we fell in love…”

Branch kissed Poppy’s head, smiling widely. “I think it’s perfect...Princess Song.”

The Snack Pack and Peppy awed, and Poppy got up to make her announcement to all of the trolls, not just her friends. She stood up in the tree, calling for everyone as Branch stood beside her. 

“The name of your new princess is...Princess Song!”

As everyone cheered, Branch used one of his hands to hold Poppy’s, squeezing it as he cradled their sleepy daughter. Once the crowd settled down, they disappeared into their home, setting Song in the crib that Branch had made himself.

“See? I told you she’d be safe.”

“That she is...and so beautiful, just like her mother.” Branch rested his head on his wife’s.

“And we’ll always love and protect her…”

Branch smiled at that. “That’s right...we will.”

They stood there for several minutes, looking at their precious newborn. Branch kissed his wife’s cheek, overwhelmed with all the happiness. His wife was beside him. His baby was in her crib.

Princess Song.

His sweet perfect little princess.


	2. The Nightmare

Poppy had never felt so exhausted in all her life. Not only did she have her royal duties every day, which she took as seriously as she could, but she was now a new mother to her precious bundle of joy. Branch had already fit into his new role as a father more easily than she thought, if not a little too much. He was constantly with Song, whether it was in the nursery, the kitchen, or the bedroom. He had already offered to help her several times with her duties so she could be around the baby more, but he just looked so happy with Song...and she wasn’t worried about the baby’s safety.

She just felt...unsatisfied as a mother. Song was a week old and hardly knew her mother.

When she stepped into her home, her husband was in the nursery, a sleeping Song in his arms. He set her down into her crib and walked over to hug his wife and bring her into their bedroom to relax. He could already tell she’d had a long day.

“You look exhausted, honey. I didn’t even hear your singing today in this morning’s song.”

Poppy sighed. “I was too tired. I sat back and told Satin and Chenille to take the lead so I could rest…”

Now _that_ was troublesome.Poppy _always_ had time for a song. No matter what. It made him sad to think about his wife sitting alone as the others sang happily. Poppy was never happy unless she’d sang for at least half the day. 

“Well, how about now?”

Poppy turned to look at her husband tiredly. “Now?”

Branch swept her up in his blue-gray hair, pulling her to him with a smile.

_“We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January. This is our place, we make the rules”_

He smiled at her giggles. “Branch, what are you-”

_“And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?”_

He gently began to dance with her, taking her around the room slowly. _“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And I’ll take you out, and take you home. You’re my, my, my, my lover.”_

He nuzzled his nose with hers and smiled as her cheeks blushed a soft rose color as she danced backwards, opening her mouth to sing. 

_“We could let our friends crash in the living room. This is our place, we make the call.” She kept him close, her hands tightly in his. “And I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you. I’ve loved you three summers now honey, but I want them all.”_

Branch pulled her close to kiss her forehead, before joining her in song, their soft voices creating a beautiful harmony together.

_“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover.”_

When they stopped dancing, their bodies had glowed slightly, bringing their happiness straight out. Branch hugged his wife close, pulling her into a soft kiss with his hand on her cheek.

“I love you, Poppy.”

Poppy returned the hug, feeling more happy and relaxed than she had all day. Her husband always knew just what to do to cheer her up.

“I love you too, Branch…”

Branch looked at his wife lovingly until he heard Song’s tiny wails, standing alert. “Well, someone’s up.” He walked back into the nursery, Poppy walking quickly behind him. 

Branch was about to pick up their wailing baby until he saw Poppy’s hopeful face, knowing she’d only seen Song twice today. He gave her a soft smile, stepping aside so his wife could get to the baby.

Poppy picked up her baby and rocked her gently, keeping her close to her chest. Song calmed down quickly, nuzzling against her mother’s soft skin. 

“Hi sweetie...oh look at you, my precious little gumdrop...you look so happy to see your mama!”

Song giggled and reached her little arms up, letting Poppy hold her slightly tighter as she cooed against her mother. Branch looked at his girls with a huge smile on his face. They were so cute together…

“I missed you so much, yes I did. Mommy missed you so much…” She nuzzled her baby and set her back down in her crib, yawning. 

Branch tucked Song in, smiling as she tried to tug at her daddy’s hair, before leading his wife back to their room. He was getting tired too. He’d been up all day tending to Song, which was his favorite thing to do.

“Let’s get some rest, honey. You’re exhausted.” 

Poppy waved her husband off, denying it heavily. “I’m fine, Branch. Just a little-” She flopped down on the bed and was knocked out instantly. Branch let himself give a little chuckle before slipping into bed, ready to get a good night’s sleep with his wife.

…

Poppy awoke as she felt the bed rustling, sleepily turning to look at her husband, who was thrashing around in bed. He was moaning in his sleep, a scared look on his face as he panted and kicked his feet. He was having a nightmare…

“Branch…” Poppy gently tried to wake him, not wanting to hurt him. “Branch, honey, wake up...you’re dreaming.”

He continued to thrash, accidentally hitting her in the chest. She rubbed the spot, now trying to wake him up a bit more forcefully. 

“Branch! Wake up! It’s me, your wife Poppy!”

Branch finally awoke with a start, eyes wide with fear as he shouted. “ GRANDMA!” He was panting heavily, tears in his eyes as he looked around the room. He was home...with his wife. Not in a tree watching helplessly as his grandmother was eaten…

Poppy caught her husband as he collapsed in her arms, crying into her chest. She just rubbed his back, holding him close to her. This happened every once in a while, and she was always there for him afterwards, knowing how traumatic that memory was for him.

Song’s wails hit their eardrums as she woke up from Branch’s scream. Before Poppy could stop him, he raced out of bed, not caring that he stubbed his toe on his way there. Poppy followed, her hair a mess.

Branch’s heart was beating incredibly fast as he scooped up his daughter, frantically shushing her lovingly. “It’s okay, baby...Daddy’s here...Daddy’s got you…” He was shaking, genuinely thinking she might have been hurt. But no, simply woken up by her father’s scream.

Poppy set a hand on her husband’s shoulder, resting her head against his. “See, honey…? She’s okay...you’re okay…”

Branch finally let himself breathe, still rocking his little girl to his chest. She was fine. He was fine. After allowing himself a few more gulps of air, he kissed his baby’s head and set her back in her crib. After watching her fall asleep quickly, Branch headed back to his bedroom with his wife, still a little teary eyed.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake her up…”

Poppy shushed her husband, leading him back to bed so they could snuggle. “It’s alright, babe. I understand how hard that memory is for you. I’m not mad…”

“I just...want her to be safe. I want you safe. I want everyone safe...that’s why I’m so protective…”

“I know, honey…” She continued to shush her husband, humming softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m here, sugar...I’m here.”

In his head, as he tried to sleep, Branch made a promise to himself. He would never let anything happen to his wife or child. He would protect them with his life, no matter what. As for Poppy and being so tired from royal duties, he would make a proposition for her in the morning for them to switch off taking care of the baby and handling the royal duties. Safe and happy. That was his goal for his family. And nothing was _ever_ going to happen to his little girl.

That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short, I'm very tired. I'll be taking a new job soon so I'll try to get these out about once a week but please be patient with me, I have another fic to write and possibly even more if I get another good idea. Thank you all so much for reading and let me know how I'm doing by leaving a comment!
> 
> \- Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
